Amazing Alpaca
Amazing Alpaca is an episode of Series 5. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on May 14, 2007. Plot Anthony and Jeff pop up and say hello, here we go, it's The Wiggles Show! Song #1: Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) Henry dances and introduces himself. Captain chuckles. Wigglehouse Skit - Murray prepares some dinner for everyone, but Anthony doesn't feel like eating anything. After confirming that Anthony isn't hungry, Dorothy visits and suggests they call the doctor. The Wiggles call Dr. Verygood and she comes over almost immediately. Dr. Verygood gives Anthony a basic checkup (mouth, temperature, blood pressure) but doesn't find anything wrong. She asks Anthony about what he has been doing. Anthony says yesterday he was fine. Today, Wags came over and they shared a cream pie. Then Dorothy came over and they had rosy tea, and she had a Cream of Rosy pie which Anthony ate. Then Henry came over and he brought an octopie which Anthony ate the entire thing, even though he was supposed to share it with everyone else. He also had some snacks on his own. Dr. Verygood figures out that Anthony has simply eaten too much. Anthony apologizes for the trouble, but Dr. Verygood replies it was good to contact the doctor when things are wrong. It's very, very good. After she leaves, Anthony asks if anyone wants muffins. Wags laughs and waves. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony says today's letter is i, as in Italy. To show off the dance, here's Caterina. She greets everyone in Italian, and does an Italian dance to the tune of the Wiggles song, "Balla Balla Bambina". Jeff says hello, Anthony plays drums, Greg laughs, and Murray says hello. Song #2: Big Red Boat Jeff's animal of the week is the alpaca. They're from South America, and have long wooly necks. They look like llamas. Murray says it's time for the Mandarin Wiggles. Song #3: I Climb Ten Stairs - Mandarin Wiggles animated They sing the actual numbers in English instead of in Mandarin. Little Wiggles - Jeff is reading about soccer and says everyone, let's all play. Murray will get his friend Bill O'Reilly. Oh really? No, O'Reilly. Now it's time for soccer, and they've invited Captain Feathersword and his crew to play. Anthony scores a goal on Captain Feathersword. Arrrrg! Greg and Murray pass back and forth and score the next goal. Jeff moves the ball and everyone else dribbles it around as well. The Captain even does a roll and a save, saying "This is the best roll I've ever done. Arrrrg!" The ref announces the game is over. Well done, Wiggles. They return to Wigglehouse and each of the Wiggles has a little mud on their face. Oops. Better clean up before dinner. Jeff introduces "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" while going to the Wiggles' concert. Song #4: Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo - Live Murray has a challenge for Henry. Can you run? I can do that. Can you hop? I can do that. Can you sing? I can do that! Song #5: I Can Do So Many Things Greg and Jeff are back to back. They turn their heads and each of them says goodbye. Alternate titles * Anthony's Lost Appetite (Playhouse Disney title) * We're Riding in the Big Red Car/Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo! (Sprout title) Transcript See here Gallery File:AmazingAlpacaOpening.jpeg|Anthony and Jeff HenryinTVSeries5.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainFeatherswordLaughinginTVSeries5.jpg|Captain Feathersword laughing AmazingAlpaca1.PNG AmazingAlpaca2.PNG TheWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen MurrayinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Murray cooking AmazingAlpaca5.PNG AmazingAlpaca6.jpeg|Greg AmazingAlpaca7.PNG Murray'sNoodleSurprise.jpg|Murray showing his noodle surprise VisittheDoctor5.jpg|''"Wow, that sounds tasty, Murray."'' AmazingAlpaca10.PNG AmazingAlpaca11.PNG AmazingAlpaca12.PNG AmazingAlpaca13.PNG AmazingAlpaca14.PNG AnthonyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|But Anthony says he's not hungry anymore. AmazingAlpaca16.PNG AmazingAlpaca17.PNG AmazingAlpaca18.PNG JeffinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Jeff AmazingAlpaca19.PNG AmazingAlpaca20.PNG AmazingAlpaca21.PNG AmazingAlpaca22.PNG AmazingAlpaca23.PNG AmazingAlpaca24.PNG AmazingAlpaca25.PNG AmazingAlpaca26.PNG AmazingAlpaca27.PNG AmazingAlpaca28.PNG AmazingAlpaca29.PNG AmazingAlpaca31.jpeg AmazingAlpaca32.jpeg AmazingAlpaca33.PNG AmazingAlpaca34.PNG TheNonrealisticWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Just then, Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. TheWigglesandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|''"Is there anything wrong, Anthony?"'' VisittheDoctor9.jpg|''"I'm not hungry anymore."'' VisittheDoctor10.jpg|Dorothy suggests to see a doctor named Dr. Verygood. GregonWigglyTelephoneinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg on telephone DorothyandGreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AmandaKellerasDr.Verygood.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Verygood WagsandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyEatingCreamPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream pie DorothyandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony VisittheDoctor13.jpg|Anthony drinking rosy tea VisittheDoctor14.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyEatingCreamRosyPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream rosy pie AnthonyandHenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyEatingOcto-pie.jpg|Anthony eating octo-pie VisittheDoctor16.jpg|''"Anthony isn't sick. He's simply eating too much."'' VisittheDoctor17.jpg|Anthony apologizing to Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor18.jpg|''"Bye-bye, Wiggles."'' VisittheDoctor19.jpg|''"Guys, Dr. Verygood was very good, wasn't she?"'' VisittheDoctor20.jpg|''"Muffins, anyone?"'' VisittheDoctor21.jpg|''"Oh, Anthony!"'' WagsLaughingandWaving.jpg|Wags laughing and waving DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterI.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter "I" CaterinainAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Caterina Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-ItalianDance.jpg|Caterina doing an Italian dance PirateDance7.jpg|"Hello." AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HomeSweetHome12.jpg|Greg laughing CountryMusic3.jpg|"Hello." File:BigRedBoat1.png|Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat2.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BigRedBoat3.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat4.png File:BigRedBoat5.png File:BigRedBoat6.png|Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew File:BigRedBoat7.png|"We're a boat full of friends" File:BigRedBoat8.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat9.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4" File:BigRedBoat10.png File:BigRedBoat11.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat12.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4' File:BigRedBoat13.png File:BigRedBoat14.png File:BigRedBoat15.png File:BigRedBoat16.png File:BigRedBoat17.png File:BigRedBoat18.png File:BigRedBoat19.png File:BigRedBoat20.png File:BigRedBoat21.png File:BigRedBoat22.png File:BigRedBoat23.png File:BigRedBoat24.png File:BigRedBoat25.png File:BigRedBoat26.png File:BigRedBoat27.png File:BigRedBoat28.png File:BigRedBoat29.png File:BigRedBoat30.png File:BigRedBoat31.png File:BigRedBoat32.png File:BigRedBoat33.png File:BigRedBoat34.png File:BigRedBoat35.png|"The boat is red, the sea is blue" File:BigRedBoat36.png AmazingAlpaca.jpg|Jeff and an alpaca MurrayinTheMandarinWigglesPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the Mandarin Wiggles IClimb10Stairs-Mandarin.jpg|"I Climb 10 Stairs" (Mandarin Version) AnimatedArthurSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|Animated Arthur singing IClimb10Stairs-Mandarin2.jpg|Arthur climbing 10 stairs TheAwakeMandarinWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Mandarin Wiggles TheLittleWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Little Wiggles LittleJeffinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Jeff says he's been reading about soccer. TheAwakeLittleWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Awake Little Wiggles AmazingAlpaca5.jpg|The Little Wiggles ready for soccer LittleAnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Little Anthony playing drums TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles LittleMurrayandJeffinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff LittleMurrayandLukeField.jpg|Little Murray and Luke LittleGregandJeffinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Greg and Jeff LittleJeff,LittleAnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Little Jeff, Anthony and Luke LittleAnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Anthony and Captain Feathersword LukeinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Luke JosephinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Joseph LittleAnthonyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Anthony playing soccer LittleGregandAnthonyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony LittleGreginAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Greg shrugging LittleMurrayinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Murray playing soccer LittleCaptainFeatherswordinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Captain Feathersword LittleGregandMurrayinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Little Greg and Murray LittleJeffPlayingSoccer.jpg|Little Jeff playing soccer LittleMurrayPlayingSoccer.jpg|Little Murray playing soccer LittleAnthonyPlayingSoccer.jpg|Little Anthony playing soccer LittleGregPlayingSoccer.jpg|Little Greg playing soccer AmazingAlpaca6.jpg|The Little Wiggles at the soccer game TheLittleWigglesandJosephField.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Joseph Field NickyNackyNockyNoo-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff wearing pirate clothes NickyNackyNockyNoo-2004Live.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" (Live) AmazingAlpaca-Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff with their heads back GregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar-2006.jpg|Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car GregSingingICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg ICanDoSoManyThings-TVPrologue.jpg ICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg Promo Pictures AmazingAlpaca-PromoPicture.jpg|Little Jeff holding "Book of Sport" in promo picture AmazingAlpaca-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles in promo picture Trivia * When Greg talks to Dr. Verygood on the phone, the voice sounds like Anthony's speech of Captain Feathersword exploring Sydney Harbor from We Can Do So Many Things sped-up. Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Music Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:TV Galleries